Time to Adjust
by Arie of the Dragon Tribe
Summary: Set after Simba's Pride. Vitani has to adjust to a new lifestyle, but somethings are easier to let go of than others. However, a new lion shows up, and might be able to help. Eventually VitaniXOC. Rated T just in case.
1. The Newcomers

The Newcomers

It was early morning, & Kovu was up early. He got up and stretched, then walked to the mouth of the den. He thought he was the first one up, but Vitani wasn't sleeping. He walked down the path of Pride Rock, and saw her lying lazily on a rock that jutted out near the base. Kovu walked down to her, grinning, and as he got close, he crouched into a pouncing position. Kovu was about to playfully pounce on Vitani, when she said, "Don't even think about it." This caused Kovu to give a disappointed sigh.

He asked Vitani, "What's eatin' ya?" and she retaliated by saying,

"Nothing yet, I'm still at the top of the food chain!" That remark made Kovu slightly annoyed, and he said,

"You know what I mean!" Vitani then said,

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it!" She reached up to Kovu's nose with a toe of one of her forepaws as she said the word 'tease', and then applied pressure, which caused him to tumble onto his back.

At the same time a snow white lion was chasing about his pray, panting he went and rested in the grass in front of Pride Rock, he looked up and saw Kovu and Vitani "talking" to each other. He got up and started walking back to the herds of antelope and zebra, and yet again started fruitlessly chasing his pray yet again.

Vitani was thinking about helping the lion catch a meal, but as she was about to race off in his direction, he finally caught breakfast for himself. He noticed Vitani and Kovu just standing there, and dragged the prey over to them. He suddenly asked, "You want some?" Vitani simply replied by saying,

"No thanks, I'm quite capable for myself." The lion just shrugged it's shoulders and devoured his breakfast. Vitani decided to introduce herself, since she was there. "Hi there, I'm Vitani." She said. Her ears were perked up with excitement, but when he didn't introduce himself back, they drooped down.

"I'm Kuva." The lion said. Vitani sighed with relief. She hoped that this one, this one might at least get to know her. She was always known in the outlands for having a short temper. She had corrected that shortly after the migration to the Pride Lands, however, and it helped her to socialize. "I can tell you're not a very skilled hunter." Vitani said to Kuva. Kuva chuckled and replied by saying,

"Yeah, usually my sister hunts, but I was the first one up today." Suddenly, Vitani's stomach begins to growl with hunger. She notices a group of Zebras near the water hole, and sees that only of them is foolishly confident, a perfect target. She calls over to Kovu,

"Hey Kovu, can you help me catch breakfast?" Kovu gets up, walks over, and says,

"Sure 'Tani. Where's the prey?" Vitani is pretty ticked when she hears Kovu call her 'Tani.

"My name is Vitani, not 'Tani, as for the prey…" She begins, then nods in the direction of the water hole. "…Over by the Water Hole." She finishes.

"Ok, so which one do we pick off?" Kovu asked. Vitani already had that figured out as well, and she nodded in the direction of a Zebra that foolishly and confidently wandered to a patch of grass, which happened to be conveniently close to the base of a stone ledge. Kovu nodded, and Vitani asked,

"The usual plan?" Kovu nodded again, and Vitani nodded as well. They set off to get into position, but Kuva suddenly spoke up, saying,

"I already ate, but I can help if you want." Vitani nodded and said,

"Sure, there is power in numbers after all." She then used one of her claws to draw a diagram for Kuva in a small dirt patch. It was simple and to the point, and it didn't take long for Kuva to memorize it.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's get to work." He said. The three got into their positions, and as they were about to put their plan in motion, a couple of lionesses ran towards them. Kuva noticed them and knew immediately who they were.

"Oh great." He said as they approached him. Vitani noticed them, and walked over, asking who they were.

"These knuckleheads are two of my cousins." Kuva said. The older of his cousins batted him playfully across the cheek, then asked a question to Vitani,

"So, Kuva's trying to hunt?" Vitani replied,

"Well, he's helping us catch breakfast, actually. He already hunted for his own, but he wasn't very efficient with it." Kuva heard that, but he paid it no heed. He didn't know how to hunt very well, and it didn't take long for spectators to figure it out.

"Ah, I see." The younger cousin said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Terri." She then continued.

"I'm Vitani." Vitani said. Kuva's older cousin took a good look at Vitani.

"Man, for a Pride Lander, you sure don't take good care of yourself. Your fur's all tangled and matted, and you look like you've been through malnutrition all your life!" She said. Vitani didn't really like how she grew up, but she decided to explain it.

"Well, you're right, but the truth is, I grew up as an outsider." She said, her voice explaining in itself that she didn't like to talk about it.

"Oh…" Terri said. Then her sister spoke up again,

"Oh, by the way, I'm Timali." Vitani then spoke again,

"Well, I guess we should hunt before the herd is done grazing." However, soon after she said that, she began to feel dizzy.


	2. Possible Affection

Possible Affection

Kovu looked at Vitani, and could tell something was wrong. He walked over to her and asked,

"Hey, are you okay Vitani?" Vitani responded with,

"Yeah, I'm fine." However, her voice was weak.

"No, you need to get some sleep." Kovu said. Kuva and his cousins walked over to Kovu and Vitani.

"What's going on?" Kuva asked. Kovu responded by saying,

"Vitani's exhausted, but she refuses to sleep." Vitani argued by saying,

"I felt fine a minute ago." Kuva then said,

"Maybe you should go lie down, just in case." Vitani gave in finally,

"Alright." She began her walk back, with her brother and new friends close by in case something happened. Suddenly she collapsed.

"Vitani!" Kovu yelled out with worry. He ran to her side and nudged her, but she wouldn't wake. Kovu couldn't figure it out.

"May I have a look?" Terri asked. Kovu nodded in approval, so Terri walked over to Vitani. She looked her over, but saw nothing wrong. When she felt Vitani's forehead, however, she found the problem.

"She's suffering from heat stroke! We have to get her out of the sun and get some water into her, now!" Terri yelled. Kovu didn't understand how it could have happened so early in the morning.

"How could this have happened so early in the morning?" He asked. Kuva asked something,

"She said she was an outsider, right?" Kovu nodded, but his worried look didn't change. Kuva was now able to answer him,

"The factors that she has pale fur, and was an outsider, combined provide a perfect explanation. The Outlands shut out most of the sunlight, but this is the open Savanna. Major difference." Kovu then understood,

"So she has to adapt." Kuva nodded. He then grabbed Vitani by the scruff of her neck, and lifted her onto his back. He then carried her to the water and thought of something. He put Vitani down, and pushed her into the water. After doing that however, he grabbed the scruff of her neck again to keep her head above the water. Vitani slowly snapped back into consciousness, and found herself almost muzzle to muzzle with Kuva. It was a very awkward position, but she soon understood, thanks to an instinct she had. She gave a warm smile to Kuva, climbed out of the water, and said,

"Thanks for your help." She was back to normal now. The Zebra herd had moved on by now, so she didn't get her hunt. She shrugged it off though, and started back to Pride Rock. Kuva ran after her, and playfully pounced on her. This caught her by surprise, but when she looked behind her and saw Kuva, she gave another warm smile. Kuva thought he saw her blushing through her fur, but he wasn't sure. He got off her, and Vitani got up with a confused look.

'Why did he do that?' She thought. She shrugged it off, and continued to walk back. Over at Pride Rock, Simba saw the whole incident from the attempted hunt, all the way up to just then. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. When Vitani, Kovu, Kuva, Timali, and Terri got to the base of Pride Rock, Simba ran down the rock to meet them. He confronted Kuva first and said,

"You have my thanks for looking after Vitani." Kuva said in response,

"My pleasure." Vitani walked over to Simba slowly, and asked,

"Dad, can they stay with us?" Simba gave a warm smile at this and nodded in approval. Vitani gave out a gasp of excitement, and motioned to Kuva and his cousins to follow her, Simba, and Kovu. Kuva nodded, and he, Timali, and Terri followed. The sun was going down, and as it crossed the horizon, Simba said,

"I guess it's time to turn in for the night. Come on everyone." He motioned toward the den, and everyone nodded. He walked in first, Kovu second, Vitani third, and Kuva and his cousins followed behind them. They all lay down in different locations, and went to sleep. Kuva decided to lay next to Vitani for some reason, and she didn't mind. About two hours into sleep, Vitani was feeling subconsciously uneasy. Something was going on with Kuva too, and he ended up snuggling up to Vitani. Vitani got a chill down her spine, but didn't wake up. The next morning, she woke up and found Kuva snuggled up to her. She smiled, and Kuva woke up.

"Sleep well?" Kuva asked. Vitani nodded, and Kuva smiled and stood up. As Kuva walked to the mouth of the cave, a mischievous grin found it's way across Vitani's face. She ran towards Kuva and playfully pounced on him. He was caught off-guard, but didn't mind. What really caught him off-guard was Vitani's next action. She reached her head forward and licked Kuva's cheek affectionately. As Kuva got his wits back about him, he returned the kiss. Vitani got off of Kuva and ran down to the water hole, where she liked to sunbathe, and Kuva followed.


	3. Some Things Die Hard

Some Things Die Hard

As Vitani lay down to sunbathe, Kuva approached her. Kovu and had also decided to come along. Also, on top of that, Terri and Timali snuck along. Kuva lay down next to Vitani and did something she didn't expect. He started to groom her. Vitani was naturally caught off guard by this action, since it never happened before, but she ended up not minding. Vitani spoke during the grooming session, saying,

"It's a good thing, mostly for your sake, that Timon and Pumbaa did a thorough search of my fur." She was serious, but Kuva thought she was joking. He asked why she said that, and she responded with,

"Because they're insectivores. My fur was crawling with termites, but they got them all." Kuva then understood that she was serious.

"Oh, I see." He said. It took about 30 minutes, but he finally got all the mats and tangles out of Vitani's fur. Vitani said,

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Kuva responded,

"The messy fur you're used to doesn't suit you, you look much better like this." Vitani tackled Kuva playfully and licked him again. Kovu looked at the whole scene, and when Vitani saw him, she just froze. Kovu started immaturely teasing her,

"Vitani's got a boyfriend!" He said teasingly over and over. Vitani was slowly getting annoyed at Kovu, and when she had had enough, she said in a voice that she never used before,

"Shut it!" The tone of voice was comparable to Scar's tone of voice when he accused Simba of being a murderer in front of the lionesses. Kovu suddenly stopped. He had never heard Vitani with such a dark voice. He suddenly backed away. Rafiki had been able to hear Vitani tell Kovu to 'Shut it', and he didn't like the sound of it. He told Simba about it, and Simba just looked at Vitani from afar, thinking,

'I guess some things die hard.' After Kovu was teasing Vitani, Terri was teasing Kuva, apparently having not paid attention to Vitani.

"Kuva's got a girlfriend!" She said teasingly over and over. Kuva eventually said,

"Shut up!" Also, out of annoyance, he swiped at Terri, who jumped back and realized not to push it. Vitani and Kuva had had enough, and they headed back to Pride Rock. Kovu, Timali, and Terri also headed back. Simba approached the group, and turned to Kovu, anger flaring in his eyes. Kovu didn't understand why. Simba just said,

"Kovu, that was very immature of you. This is a first for her, and you should respect that. With your taunting, and the eruption of anger that resulted, did you not hear Vitani's voice?" Kovu nodded. Simba continued,

"That was not the voice of a kind young lady. It was the voice…of an evil brought out by hatred. I'm asking not just you, but the whole pride. For everyone, especially Vitani, do not make her mad!" Simba shouted the last part. The whole pride, except Vitani, nodded. Vitani started to cry, and ran past them into the den. Simba watched her run, and thought,

'Oh great, why did I have to say that.' Kuva walked up to Simba and said,

"I think I should go talk to her." Simba nodded. Kuva walked to the den and found Vitani sleeping, but with wet closed eyes. Kuva sighed and walked over, and said,

"The poor thing must've cried herself to sleep." Kuva then exited and told Simba that Vitani was asleep. Simba nodded, and Kuva went back to the den and lay down next to Vitani, to comfort her while she slept. As night rolled around, Simba and the others went inside the den and lay down. Kuva was already asleep next to Vitani, and Vitani had her paw around Kuva, holding him close. They both slept with smiles on their faces, and Simba couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kovu couldn't help but look at them and feel sorry for what he had done. Vitani really loved Kuva, and Kovu had no right to make fun of that. He stood there looking at them for while, and as Kuva stroked Vitani's back, Kovu smiled and lay down, satisfied. His sister, whom thought herself that she could never be loved, had found the one thing that seemed to make her complete. Kovu slept, knowing that Vitani had found a lion who would probably give his life to save her. The next day, when Vitani woke up, she was surprised. Kuva woke up and asked,

"Why do you look so shocked?" Vitani responded by saying,

"I slept peacefully. I haven't done that since I got here." Kuva chuckled and said,

"I'm glad, because I want you to be happy." Vitani smiled, and whispered to Kuva,

"I want to ask you something, but I don't feel comfortable asking you in front of everyone." Kuva nodded and said,

"Let's go talk at the water hole." Vitani smiled and followed Kuva there.


	4. Farewell to Pride Rock

-1Farewell to Pride Rock

Vitani and Kuva went to the water hole, and Kuva asked Vitani what she wanted to talk about. Vitani started to speak, but hesitated. Kuva said,

"I think I know what you want to say." Vitani looked up hopefully. Kuva then said,

"You want to be with me, but as more than just a friend, right?" Vitani gulped, then nodded. Kuva smiled, and said,

"Of course." Vitani gasped with excitement and ran to him, nuzzling him compassionately. Kuva returned the sign of affection, and then all of a sudden, someone bumped into him. It was a lioness whom Kuva recognized.

"Sura? What are you doing here?" Kuva asked. Sura replied,

"Brother, father says you have to come home." Kuva gasped, and turned to Vitani,

"Damn, on well, what father says goes. I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't meant to be." He said in a disappointed voice. Vitani's ears drooped, showing that she was upset, but then she got an idea.

"Wait! I can come with you!" She said. Kuva shook his head,

"Sorry, if father found out where you were from, he wouldn't be pleased." He said. Vitani gasped, and asked why. Kuva answered by saying,

"He doesn't like foreigners in his kingdom." Vitani started to cry again, and ran toward Pride Rock. Kuva said good-bye in a very upset voice, then turned to Sura, asking,

"Why does he want me back?" Sura answered by saying,

"He didn't say why, but he was really serious." Kuva then said,

"Unless he has a reason, I'm not leaving." Then a voice boomed from the distance, saying,

"I do have a reason!" Kuva turned to see his father in the distance, looking very angry. Kuva asked,

"Then what's your reason, father?" His father responded,

"You have to come home to find a queen to rule Egypt alongside you." Kuva said,

"I found one, but she ran off when she heard that you don't accept foreigners!" His father asked,

"You tried to have a foreigner as a mate?" Kuva nodded, and his father then turned to Sura and said,

"I don't like VISITORS coming from foreign lands. If it's a mate, then by all means, go ahead." Kuva's face lightened up, and said,

"Thanks dad, I forgot." His father then came over and whispered into his ear,

"No you didn't. Don't tell your sister this, but I modified the law when I heard you came here. I figured you had a good reason, so I modified the law." Kuva hugged him, then went to Pride Rock to tell Vitani. Kuva found Vitani crying in the den, and Simba asked him what happened.

"I have to go home, but what I didn't know before she ran off was that she could come with me." Kuva said. Vitani heard him say that, and walked toward him, wiping away tears.

"You're not lying, right?" She asked hopefully. Kuva gave a reassuring smile and said,

"No, you can come with me to Egypt." Vitani gasped with excitement and nuzzled him affectionately, and he nuzzled her at the same time. Simba then walked over to her, and said,

"It'll be a lot quieter without you. Are you sure this is the path you've chosen?" Vitani hesitated, then nodded. Kovu walked in just then, but he heard the conversation and saw Vitani nod to Simba's question. He sighed, and Vitani heard him. She walked over to him and said,

"Take care little brother, thanks for caring." Kovu couldn't help but feel emotional when the only other living member of his family was leaving him. Vitani patted him on the back, and said,

"Don't worry, I'll be back to visit every now and then." Kuva then said,

"And don't worry, brother-in-law, when I'm king of Egypt, I'll be sure to change that stupid no visitors from other countries rule."

"Too late!" Said a voice. It was Kuva's father, and he continued by saying,

"I beat you to it." Kuva and Vitani both gasped with excitement. "Now come on, let's go." Kuva's father said. Kuva and Vitani nodded and followed the king out of the Pride Lands. When they reached some plains about 100 meters away from the border, there was a transport waiting. Kuva and his father jumped up, and Vitani looked at it confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Our way to Egypt." Kuva said. Vitani was still confused, but she hopped on. There was a mandrill, and he whipped some horses that pulled the transport, and they moved. Vitani couldn't help but feel sorry for the horses, and asked about it.

"They are slaves." The king said.

"Slaves? Like servants?" Vitani asked. The king shook his head,

"Not servants. Servants get rewarded for work." Vitani then asked,

"Slaves don't?" The king confirmed that, then said,

"These slaves devote themselves to us, as repayment for things we did for them that were serious enough to call for such things." Vitani understood, and then asked,

"So they don't mind?" The king nodded. Vitani then asked,

"So, what is your name, your majesty?" The king then said,

"Two things. One, you may call me dad now. Two, my name is Mfalme." Vitani nodded,

"Ok, dad." They were going quite fast, and were already passing into Ethiopia. Mfalme told them that as they crossed the border. Vitani was busy looking around. After all, she had never left Kenya before. Mfalme said,

"Now, we still have 2000 miles to cover." Vitani nodded, and they continued to their destination. They had a long way to go, however. Night soon came, and Vitani was relieved that the transport was so roomy, so she had space to lie down and sleep. She found it strangely calming to sleep under the stars, and that helped since she was a bit nervous about moving again.


	5. Final Decision

-1Final Decision

It was a long and smooth ride as they crossed the border of Sudan. They were now in the country with the majority of the space they had to cross. Left and right there were feline merchants. Mfalme and the mandrill kept an eye on the road, and by morning, they were almost to Egypt. Vitani practically sprung awake, and took in the view. She asked what the merchants were doing, and Kuva told her they were bartering. Vitani asked,

"What's bartering?" And to that, another rider, a royal tutor for Kuva, and now Vitani, if she wanted, said,

"Bartering is giving something to someone, and getting in exchange something of equal value." Vitani didn't quite understand. Kuva made it simpler,

"Trading." Vitani got it, and Kuva whispered to the tutor so as not to aggravate Vitani,

"She hasn't been educated." The tutor nodded, and whispered back,

"Then she'll be glad I'm here. She, like you, will have her duties, and some of them require decent knowledge, especially about the country she will rule." Vitani then asked,

"Hey, what are stars? I've heard three theories, but I want to know for sure." The tutor explained it, and it took quite a while, because he also had to explain the nature of astronomy and whatnot. It was all very confusing, but she understood eventually. They were coming up to the Nile River, and Mfalme said,

"That is the Nile River, the most important part of any Egyptian civilization." Vitani nodded, and as they crossed a bridge over the river, they went into the desert and over a dune. On the other side of the dune was a massive city, built mostly out of sandstone, but with a lot of metal as well. As they passed, Vitani could have sworn she heard one of the people say,

"So, he's finally found a mate." She also saw a male wink at her, but just spat arrogantly. She never was one to accept flattery. As they passed the last of the houses, they came to a large iron gate. It opened to allow them access, and when they stopped, Vitani was in awe. The palace was amazing. It was mainly constructed out of sandstone, and as they entered, she noticed bronze statues of the previous kings and queens. Kuva said,

"I'll give you the tour later." And winked at her. Even though she didn't accept flattery, it was her future mate so she didn't mind. Vitani was led up a flight of stairs, and shown to her room.

"This is your sleeping quarters. I hope you enjoy life as the queen." Kuva said, and they actually kissed for the first time. The kiss was parted by Mfalme saying he needed to talk to his wife, and Vitani was left to her room. She entered it and was amazed. She had only ever slept on stone before, but here, they actually had beds. There was a great view of the city, and the room was spacious. She was feeling drowsy, so she decided to lay down. She fell asleep very quickly, thanks to the comfort of the bed, and had a very pleasant dream. She woke up to a tap on the shoulder 2 hours later, thanks to one of the slaves, who told her that there was a big meal in her honor in about 30 minutes.

"Thanks." Vitani said. She got directions to the banquet hall, and headed there immediately. When she arrived, preparations were still under way, and one of the slaves noticed that she was early. She found it very hard to be polite, since dead skin from the heat was irritating her body. Eventually she couldn't stand it any longer, but luckily for her, the slave who saw her understood her problem, and solved it, as well as grooming her at the same time. She had been a mess. She thanked the slave, and entered the banquet hall in time for the meal. The banquet hall was very impressive, and so was the feast. She wasn't used to eating so much.

"Wow, all this might not be good for me, since I like to stay in shape." She said.

"Don't worry, mistress." A butler-like slave said. "Everything you see before you has been prepared with the utmost care so as not to provide a more than healthy amount of energy." Vitani wasn't used to the treatment she was receiving, but she wasn't complaining. After that feast, Mfalme asked Vitani and Kuva to follow him to the throne room. They stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the city, and Mfalme roared to signal a gathering. All the city folk gathered, and Mfalme began to explain his intentions.

"People of the city, earlier today, I'm sure you noticed the young lioness in our transport. Starting tomorrow, after she is wed to my son, the couple will take mine and my mate's places as rulers of Egypt." He said. The crowd cheered for the new lovers, and Mfalme called them back in. He faced Vitani, and said,

"I want to make sure you feel at home, so let me know if something is bothering you, ok?" Vitani nodded. Vitani then asked permission to have her friends and family invited to the wedding. Mfalme immediately ordered the nearest avian slave to fly to the Pride Lands and deliver an invitation, which he wrote up and gave to the bird. The bird took to the skies, and was going pretty fast.

Back at the Pride Lands, Kovu was pretty depressed. Suddenly, a hawk touched down with a slip of paper folded in its beak. The hawk presented it to Kovu, who read it anxiously. Once he got the message, the hawk took off, and Kovu spread the word.

Over night, something got to Vitani, and she couldn't shake the feeling. She had a feeling that was unfamiliar to her. She knew what it was, though. She was homesick, but she couldn't do anything about it. She hadn't counted on that being an affecting factor when she made this decision. She felt really stupid then. She decided to try to find a way to comfort herself, so she left the room into the main hall. As she walked into the room with the drinking pool, she saw Kuva drinking from it.

"Uh, Kuva…?" Vitani asked. That made Kuva turn around, and he responded,

"Good evening Vitani. Can I do something for you?" Vitani just stood there, and it was clear she was depressed. Kuva then asked,

"What's wrong?" Vitani replied,

"I miss my family." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears,

"And my home." Kuva walked over to her and said,

"I see, yes. This place is nice, but if you don't grow up here, it just can't be accepted as home. It's too unique. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here." At that point, Vitani couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and Kuva put his paw around her, and allowed her to cry into his fur. Kuva then continued by saying,

"Yes, I know all too well that it's very hard to adjust to." Vitani was surprised by that, and asked,

"Didn't you grow up here?" Kuva then said,

"Only during my adolescence." Vitani asked,

"Why didn't you live here as a cub?" Kuva replied,

"I was born here, but taken away by your mother. Apparently she needed someone for you, whom she was expecting at the time. I got back here as an adolescent, and continued to grow up here. I was homesick for a while, even though I grew into an adolescent in the Outlands with Zira." Vitani understood. She then made her decision.

"I'm sorry, but tomorrow, I want to go home first thing in the morning." Kuva understood, and said,

"I'm going with you. This place, it's too much for me." Mfalme heard voices, and came into the room to see what the commotion was about. Mfalme asked,

"What's going on here?" Kuva responded by saying,

"Vitani wants to go home tomorrow, and I'm going with her." Mfalme was shocked. He turned to Vitani and asked,

"I don't understand. Isn't this what you wanted?" Vitani replied,

"I thought it was. It's wonderful, but I'll never be able to call it home. It's too much of a change." Mfalme said,

"I see. Well, if you want to go home, I shall take the responsibility of getting you there." Vitani smiled and said,

"Thanks." Mfalme then called the avian and told it to send another message to the Pride Lands. When the bird left, Mfalme told Vitani,

"That way, your family will be expecting you." Vitani thanked him again, and Mfalme said,

"You should get some sleep." Vitani was kind of unsure about that, and told Mfalme that her homesickness had prevented sleep. Mfalme then said,

"Wow, you miss them more than I could have possibly guessed." He then walked off, and told Vitani & Kuva to follow him. He walked into a room where an eagle about 5 times larger than the largest one Vitani had ever seen was perched. Mfalme said,

"If what you said is true, we need to get you home as soon as possible, or you could have an emotional meltdown. This bird can take you back to the Pride Lands." He then walked closer to Vitani and said,

"Take care of my son." Vitani nodded, and she and Kuva jumped up some ledge like stairs and got on the eagle. Mfalme then commanded the eagle to go to the Pride Lands. The bird took off, and flew toward Kenya as fast as it could. It only took a couple hours to get there, and Vitani and Kuva got off. They were in the savanna right in front of Pride Rock. It was about 2:00 AM according to the position of the moon, and Vitani and Kuva scaled Pride Rock and entered the den unheard. However, Vitani was extremely tired, and when she yawned, all the lions woke up. They all looked at Vitani, who said,

"Hello." After she said that, she laid down and fell asleep. The lions decided to talk to her in the morning, but they still couldn't believe she actually decided to come back.


End file.
